babaiswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Whoa
Whoa is a secret level in Meta. It has the appearance of Extra-1 on the Meta map. In order to access this level, you need to have done the following transformations: * Meta 08 Mutual Feelings must be turned into a Flag and a Baba by making LEVEL IS FLAG/BABA * Meta 10 Just No must be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT BABA * Meta 14 Tangle must be turned into a Baba by making LEVEL IS MELT AND BABA * Meta 03 Booby Trap must be turned into a LEVEL and a Flag by making LEVEL IS TEXT/FLAG Then: * The Just No Baba and the Tangle Baba must be run into the water to sink them both. * The Mutual Feelings Flag must be pushed into the Door on its left (at this point it is a good idea to stack the Avalanche Baba and the Mutual Feelings Baba). * The Booby Trap Flag must be pushed into the Door above (which cannot be done while it's overlapping with the word LEVEL, necessitating breaking FLAG IS PUSH to separate the two), and with the newly cleared path, the words LEVEL, IS, and FLAG must be brought over to the left side with the words CURSOR and IS. * The Cursor should be overlapped with the Babas for convenience. Then, both CURSOR IS FLAG and CURSOR IS LEVEL must be created at the same time. This creates both this level and a Flag. The Flag must then be turned into a cursor with FLAG IS CURSOR, and this level will be accessible. NOTE: As this level is the Cursor, it is impossible to access without performing all of the above steps, even when you have already accessed it previously. It is recommended to solve the level on your first visit. Introductory Concepts This level introduces LINE as a noun, being the only level that is not an overworld to feature the object, and the only level in the entire game to feature the noun itself. Initial Rules * * * * * Solution * Make CURSOR IS BABA while the Cursor is adjacent to the empty space to the left of SINK. * Move the new Baba into the space to the left of SINK, then Push SINK out so you can move it freely. * Make BABA IS SINK and BABA HAS CURSOR, then use the Lines to cause the Babas to be in the same row and have one empty column between them. * Push the word PUSH onto the Baba on the right so it Sinks while adjacent to the Lines on the top right, then move the Cursor onto the adjacent Line. * Make CURSOR IS BABA while the Cursor is adjacent to the empty space above the free YOU. * Move the new Baba into the space above the free YOU, then Push it down to create IS YOU. * Make CURSOR IS YOU, then make BABA IS CURSOR. * Because Cursor is You and Cursor is also inherently capable of crossing Lines, it is now possible to just walk directly onto the Flag to Win. Category:Levels